New Years
by Soulgirl15
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a little fun on New Years. (This is my first Fanfic so don't be a dick about it.)Rated m for a reson.


New Years. A time for new beginnings, clean slates, and new love. Since Magnus started dating Alec seven months ago, it's like he was reborn again. Every moment he spends with Alec, all of his worries seem to disappear. Now that it's New Year's his worries can disappear for good.

Magnus was sitting on the couch his arm around Alec cuddling with him and watching a cheesy romantic comedy that Alec seemed to like. It was a horrible movie, but if it pleased Alec that was all that mattered. Suddenly, Magnus felt Alec rubbing circles in Magnus' fore arm. He looked down at him and saw that he was staring at him.

"What are you staring at, Alec?" Magnus asked him

"You," Alec replied.

"Why. Is there something on my face?" Magnus asked. Alec untangled himself from Magnus to reposition himself to sit in Magnus' lap, his legs straddling his hips.

"Well let's see. You have a nose," Alec said and bend down to kiss his nose.

"A cheek," he said with another kiss. "Another cheek-"another kiss-"two beautiful kitty eyes-"a kiss over each eye-"and two plump, lushes lips," Alec said and started kissing Magnus passionately. After a moment Alec broke away to add "That and about half a tub of glitter," Alec said teasingly.

"There is nothing wrong with wearing glitter," Magnus defended.

"Magnus," Alec said exasperated, "you look like a glitter box."

"You mean a _litter_ box?" Magnus amended.

"No Magnus, I mean a glitter box. You look like took a swim in Chairman Meow's litter box when you were experimenting using glitter instead of litter and when you came out you looked like a disco ball," Alec told him.

"Hater, "Magnus replied. Alec just smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As they kissed, Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip asking for permission. As a response, Alec opened his mouth for Magnus to enter. Magnus' tongue caressed every crevice of Alec's mouth and was battling with Alec's tongue. Alec groaned into the kiss and Magnus silenced him by deepening the kiss even further. Magnus' hands snaked up Alec's shirt, feeling the bare skin of his back and shoulders. Alec brought his arms up for Magnus to pull his shirt off. As soon as the shirt was off, Magnus began kissing down Alec's jaw down to his ear lobe where he sucked for a moment making Alec gasp before continuing down Alec's throat occasionally leaving love bites marking him as his own. When he reached his left nipple, he lapped and sucked at it making Alec moan in pleasure and wriggle in his lap. Magnus switched his attention to Alec's other nipple and doing the same to that one as he did to the other one only this time, Magnus bit it making Alec's breath hitch.

"Magnus, please I need you," Alec begged before smashing their lips together again. Magnus loved it when Alec begged for him. It only turned him on more than he already was. Magnus put one arm behind Alec's back and the other under his ass and stood up all without breaking their lips apart. Alec groaned and wrapped his arms behind Magnus' neck and his legs around his waist. As they made their way down the hall to their bedroom, Alec ripped Magnus' shirt off and was licking and kissing his chest making him groan. When they got into the room Magnus threw Alec onto the bed and snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappear.

"Why'd you do that," Alec asked as Magnus up Alec's chest.

"You said you needed me," Magnus replied.

"Not this fast," Alec told him.

"Do you want me to put then back on," Magnus asked.

"No," Alec said automatically and began kissing Magnus again. They stayed like that for a while, rubbing against each other, kissing passionately. After a few minutes, Magnus slipped a hand between them and started stroking Alec's cock, making him scream and his face contort in pleasure.

"Magnus…ahhh. It feels so good. M-more, please, Magnus more," Alec begged as Magnus began licking his nipples again. After a minute or two, Magnus sat up in between Alec's legs. He reached over to his bedside table for his lube and condoms. He set the condoms aside and uncapped the lube to coat his fingers in. he spread Alec's checks apart and circled his entrance with his lubed fingers before slipping his pointer finger inside him. Alec groaned and wiggled beneath Magnus, trying to get more friction from the finger in his ass. After a moment of Alec's pleas, Magnus added a second and then third finger curling them to brush Alec's prostate.

Alec arched his back as he yelled, "Magnus!" As he looked at his fingers thrusting in and out of Alec's hole, Magnus saw his weeping cock, just begging to be sucked. Magnus leaned down, and with the hand that wasn't thrusting into Alec, he grabbed the base of Alec's cock and bend down to lick at the slit. Alec's fingers curled into Magnus' hair as he screamed in pleasure and Magnus took his dick in his mouth, his tongue licking at the underside of Alec's cock. He continued to suck and fingering Alec until Alec started fucking his mouth as he neared the edge.

"Fuck, Magnus… I'm g-going to cum-"Alec shouted and came into Magnus' willing mouth. After he swallowed every last drop of Alec's cum, he leaned up to kiss him.

"You taste so good, Alec," Magnus said making Alec blush and then moan again as Magnus rubbed his prostate again.

"Please, Magnus stop teasing me and just fuck me please," Alec begged rocking his hips, impaling himself further on the curious fingers.

"As you wish my love," Magnus said pulling his fingers out of Alec's stretched hole. He sat up and reached for the condoms. He took one out of the box and unwrapped it. He pumped his straining prick a few times to tease Alec before sliding the condom on. He opened the lube again and poured a good amount onto his hand and lathered his cock. He spread Alec's cheeks again and brought the bottle to his pucker and squirted some into him, making Alec gasp. After letting go of Alec's ass and wiping the extra lube off of his hand, Magnus lifted Alec's legs up over his shoulders, and aligned his cock at Alec's entrance.

"You ready, Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, Magnus. Please, baby please fuck me," Alec told him.

Magnus grinned a devious grin. "Oh, I will."

Magnus pushed the bulbous head of his cock into the Alec's tight hole biting his lip to keep from coming to soon as his dick was enveloped by warmth and groaned loudly when he was all of the way in. He looked up at Alec whose face was contorted with pleasure and Magnus leaned down, silently thanking for Alec's flexibility, and started kissing him messily as he slowly started thrusting in and out of Alec's ass and making him arch his back and scream Magnus' name as he hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Please, Magnus harder, faster, more anything, please," Alec gasped as he curled his fingers into Magnus' hair. Magnus responded by pounding Alec into the mattress hard and fast, just like he asked for. Magnus was nuzzling the hollow of Alec's neck, groaning and nipping his shoulder as he thrusted hard into Alec. He reached down between them and took Alec's cock into his hand and started fisting his dick, making Alec scream I pleasure again.

"M-Magnus…ahhh…. It's too m-much…I'm g-gong to c-cum…..Magnus," Alec warned as he neared his orgasm.

"Yes, Alec. Come for me my love," Magnus chocked out as he started pounding and stroking Alec harder wanting to make his boyfriend come screaming his name. And Alec did just that, his arms wrapped around Magnus' neck, his back arched, screaming his name as he shot eight or nine shot of cum on their stomachs, chests, and Magnus' hand. Alec convulsed around Magnus' cock, bringing him to orgasm as well, screaming his lover's name as he came inside of him.

When he was done cumming, Magnus pulled out of Alec and slumped down next to him and kissed him lovingly. After a minute or two, after they had both caught their breath, Alec asked, "Magnus?"

"What is it love?"

"What's your New Year's resolution?"

"What's yours?"

"To never let you go again."

"Same. That and making love to you constantly," Magnus said getting a small smile from Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec asked again.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, Alec." And with that, Magnus proceeded to make love to Alec for the rest of the night.


End file.
